MotorStorm 6 Wishlist
This is the page to put your suggestions in for the next MotorStorm game. Add your suggestion by pressing Enter at the end of the previous person's suggestion. For more instructions, head here. Do not remove others' suggestions unless it is clear that the suggestion is vandalism. Suggestions Archived Suggestions *Re-introduce Flatlining. 01:36, August 29, 2012 (UTC) *Bring back the festival, try to stay away from making a storyline. It wasn't very good in Apocalypse *New multiplayer type: the same as standard but for each lap, the last person to the finish line gets eliminated *Bring back all the features from the first 2 games *More than 3 vehicles per a class please *Keep the original 8 classes: Bike, ATV, buggy, rally car, racing truck, mudplugger, bigrig, monster truck *Keep some heavy metal in the soundtrack *Graphics from Pacific Rift or better PLZ *Weaken the smaller vehicles, the bikes and ATV's seemed a little too tough in Arctic Edge/Apocalypse *Bring back the 'terrain effects' system *Put in the trademark Motorstorm Helmet as a character customzation option in different colours Location Suggestions *Africa. Perfect blend of poisons. 02:23, August 25, 2012 (UTC) *More to the interest of Africa, it would offer thick rain forests, high frosty mountain ranges such as Kilimanjaro, harsh desert dunes of the Sahara(complete with blinding sandstorms) narrow civil war-ridden shanty towns, beaches, and flat grasslands. Perhaps racing through or around ancient Egyptian ruins and excavation sites would offer a whole new level of danger such as falling structures and trick navigation to the finish.(BigRig2Beast (talk) 05:44, August 25, 2012 (UTC)) *Bring back the previous locations except for the city, and how about the desert? Not like ''Monument Valley ''but more like a real desert, say, like the Mojave or the Sahara, or Egypt? Maybe the falling structures could be triggered by the festival's organisers. That's a cool idea, BigRig2Beast. *South America; keeps in with the American location theme (note that all previous MotorStorms have been found somewhere in America). There is the hot, dense Amazon jungle, logging and mining (could make an interesting track, with cranes dropping there loads of tree trunks and earth onto the track), desolate Chilean lava fields, high mountain passes complete with glaciers, the Atacama desert, bussling cities and shanty towns of Brazil... oh, and active volcanoes. So effectively rolls all previous MotorStorms into one. Chuck1551 (talk) 08:40, August 25, 2012 (UTC) *The stormer's origin. Everywhere you see them arriving in massive ships, but where do they come from? My best guess would be a giant floating city made of scrap metal, wrecked cruisers, and covered in man-made mud patches, sewer systems and towering buildings/ metal structures. *Definitely Africa. It has everying from basically every game, mountains (MSAE) Desert (MSMV) and beaches/jungles (MSPR). Btw guys I was talking to Rushy (a developer) on youtube and he's had a look at the wishlist and taken it into account! :D Sammyrock0087 10:46, August 25, 2012 (UTC) *South America or Africa, either way they both have equally challenging and unique terrains and a logging post track definately sounds like something that would promise an awesome challenge as would a mining track that takes place partly underground. Also both(I think) have diamond fields that I would personally love to race and blast my way through.(with a Big Rig of course;) Like I said, either way both locations are a win-win for me and plenty others Im sure.(BigRig2Beast (talk) 00:15, August 26, 2012 (UTC)) Soundtrack Suggestions *Pendulum - Blood Sugar *Motley Crew - Kickstart my heart *Slipknot - Duality *Hyper - Replica *Black Tide - Shout *Nirvana - Smells like Teen Spirit *QOTSA - You think I aint worth a Dollar, but I feel like a Millionaire (Excluding Intro) *Hadouken! - Turn the Lights Out (Spor DNB Remix) *Rise Against - Give it All *Rise Against - Paper Wings *The Offspring - Stuff is Messed Up *Black Stone Cherry - Blame It On The Boom Boom *Black Stone Cherry - Blind Man *The Qemists feat. Enter Shikari - Take It Back *The Prodigy - Voodoo People (Pendulum Mix) *The Prodigy - Invaders Must Die *Stuck Mojo - Drawing Blood *Metallica - Cyanide *The Offspring - You're Gonna Go Far Kid *DJ Fresh - Hot Right Now *Avenged Sevenfold - Beast and the Harlot *The Outline - Shotgun *Yellowcard - Lights And Sounds *The Bravery - An Honest Mistake (SuperDiscount Remix) *Bullet for my Valentine - Scream Aim Fire *Machine Head - Imperium *Saviours - Into Abaddon *Yellowcard - Way Away *MxPx - Heard That Sound *Finch - Ink *The Prodigy - Firestarter *Daft Punk - Derezzed *ACDC - Thunderstruck *Airbourne - Blackjack *Zebrahead - His World *Boom Boom Satellites - Fogbound *Andy Hunter - Go *QOTSA - A Song For the Dead *Andy Hunter - Come On *Mooney Suzuki - Alive and Amplified *Also: make the soundtrack editable for players to edit the list of 30-100 songs themselves. Twisted metal did it, and everyone loves it, that way everyone wins!